


Toy Store Surprise

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Five: Gift ShoppingPart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Kudos: 15





	Toy Store Surprise

“This is a terrible idea.” I sighed.

“We’ll be on our best behavior.” Bucky pleaded. “I will be at least; I can’t make any promises about bird brain.”

“Hey,” Sam said, “I’m better behaved then you are, grandpa.”

I rolled my eyes, “Fine, let’s go.”

I wanted to go to the Disney store to pick out a present for Morgan. We had a family dinner planned later in the month and all of us agreed the only gifts that were being given were to Morgan. I had no intention of actually abiding by that, but my Christmas philosophy was always to give with no expectation of receiving. Originally, I planned to go shopping while the guys were still out on their missions, but Bucky had come home early, and Sam’s got called off; leaving me with two man-children who insisted on going to the toy store with me.

Bucky drove and Sam sat in the backseat behind me. The two of them had some weird animosity about being a car together, they were either both in the front seat or one of them sat behind the opposite one. Steve had once told me it had to do with something that happened in Germany. It made no difference to me, so I usually let one of them drive.

It didn’t take long for us to get to the mall, Bucky parked close to the doors, so I only froze momentarily between the warm car and the store. It really should be a crime to be this cold and not snow. Thankfully it was the middle of the day on a Thursday so the store was relatively quiet.

“Do you think they sell our action figures here?” Sam asked.

“You’re an idiot,” Bucky said.

I laughed, “this store has a huge section of Avenger toys.”

I started towards the princess area; Morgan was currently obsessed with the reindeer from Frozen Two. Sam and Bucky followed as we all looked around.

“Nope, there are a whole lot of creepy eyes looking at me,” Sam said noticing the dolls. “Imma go find those action figures.”

“I’ll find you before we leave,” I said laughing.

“Doll, I’m with him,” Bucky said poking one of the stuffed animals.

“At the risk of sounding like a parent.” I looked between them. “Behave.”

They both laughed.

“She’s talking to you.” Sam pointed at Bucky.

“Whatever, no she’s not.”

I rolled my eyes with a smile and walked away from them. It would be easy for me to get lost in this store for hours, I was a Disney kid straight to my core. But I wasn’t here for me and I didn’t want to leave Sam and Bucky alone in public together for too long. Finding the things I was looking for didn’t take long, I had already scoped out most of the toys online before coming into the store.

“Momma, momma,” I heard a little boy across the store. “Look.”

Curious myself, I turned to see what he was pointing at. The grin on his face was lit up as if he had just caught Santa Clause.

“It’s the Falcon and Winter Soldier,” He spoke mesmerized.

I felt a proud mom moment since they were actually getting along when the boy spotted them. I sent a quick text to Bucky telling him he had eyes on him. The boy’s mom told him if he was good while she was looking, they could see them.

Bucky pulled out his phone and read the text message. He looked around the store before spotting the boy himself, he elbowed Sam who was highly intrigued by whatever was in front of him.

“What man?” Sam asked,

“Look,” Bucky replied as I made my way towards them.

The little boy was still closely watching them with a huge grin.

Sam smiled at the boy and waved.

“His mom said if he’s good while she shops that he can meet you,” I whispered to them as I got to Bucky’s side.

Turning to the self, I saw what Sam was focused on; action figures of both of them with Steve’s shield. Jokes on them, I thought to myself. The one thing they had agreed on was that no one would carry the shield, at least for now. I wasn’t sure of all their logic behind it, Bucky had once said something about giving the country time to heal at the loss of a hero. Only a handful of people actually knew that Steve was alive, somewhere in the world living out the remaining days of his life in peace. Next to them were action figures of Tony, Nat and some of the other Avengers. I picked up one of Nat and looked at it.

“Almost looks like her,” Bucky said behind me.

I look up at him smiling halfheartedly, “it doesn’t capture her beautiful soul.”

“Nothing ever can,” He replied.

I put it back on the shelf and turned around, I couldn’t look at it anymore.

“Do you think Morgan has these?” Sam asked,

“You should see her toy room, it’s covered.” I laughed. “She has three different ones of you,” I said to Bucky.

“That’s ‘cause I’m her favorite uncle.”

“No, you’re not. You’re just the biggest sucker for her.”

I laughed knowing this was a dumb argument, Bucky was absolutely her favorite uncle.

“Hey little man,” Sam greeted at the little boy approached us.

“We’re sorry to bother you,” The mom apologized. “He saw you and really wanted to say hello.”

Sam knelt to the boy’s level.

“Not a bother at all,” Bucky smiled kneeling.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked.

“John,” The little boy leaned into his mother’s leg.

If I had to guess he was probably only five or six, cute as a button; but, obviously very timid.

“That’s a good name,” Bucky said. “That’s her father’s name,” He pointed up toward me.

“Would you like to take your picture with them?” I asked.

John smiled and shook his head.

I stepped out of the way as the boy stood between Sam and Bucky. His mom mouthed a silent thank you, my direction and I returned a smile. They took several photos – smiles, wacky faces, and even superhero poses.

“Doll, will you take one with the four of us?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, no. I don’t need to be in them.” John’s mom assured.

“Please mommy,” John begged.

She smiled at him, “Okay, I suppose.”

“May I?” Bucky asked holding out his hands.

John nodded and grinned up at Bucky who picked the little boy up. It certainly was a sight to be seen; Sam and Bucky getting along, Bucky holding a stranger’s child. It was a sign of all the wonderful progress everyone’s made. I snapped a few more photos for them before Bucky put the boy down giving him a quick hug, even hugging his mom. Sam hugged them both as well before they left the store.

“That’s was a nice thing you guys did.” I grinned at them.

“Christmas Spirit,” Sam replied.

“I’m going to check out. Meet you guys by the door in a few minutes?”

They both nodded.

Walking to the line I heard the chatter start between the two of them, it didn’t sound like bickering so I tuned it out. A few people were in front of me in line and I found my mind wandering again, so many things to get done this time of year, but moments like this reminded me of the joy that sometimes gets missed in the holiday hustle.

The sound of lightsabers caught my attention in the background and I looked up. Greet by the sight of Sam and Bucky dueling. A laugh escaped that I couldn’t control, Bucky yielding a red one and Sam a blue; I had no ideas what the colors meant if anything, but the colors were fitting for each of them. 

I paid the cashier and she smiled at me handing the receipt, “Are you taking them with you?” She asked politely. “My manager will be back any minute and he will not be happy about that situation.”

“I’m sorry, yes, they’re with me.”

“It’s not a problem. Thank you for coming in.”

“Merry Christmas,”

“Merry Christmas,” She replied.

“I won,” Sam said coming towards me.

“No, I did,” Bucky argued.

“Neither of you won, you almost got the poor girl in trouble.” I interrupted.

“Sorry,” They both called out towards the cashier.

Bucky took the bag from my hand, “I’ll carry this.”

“Thank you, Buck.”

“Um, are you two a thing or something?” Sam asked.

Bucky and I shared a glance, we didn’t know what we were. Well, I didn’t at least.

“None of your business bird brain,” Bucky replied.


End file.
